


Se non è follia, sarà teina troppo concentrata

by sushiprecotto_chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono Lestrade e Mycroft su una terrazza per uno dei loro abituali incontri a proposito di Sherlock Holmes, e c’è un’ironia alla quale Lestrade si appiglia. [Pre-Reichenbach; pre-Lestrade/Mycroft]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se non è follia, sarà teina troppo concentrata

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : 1. Scritta per il Sherlothon di LJ con il prompt “Resti qui con me sulla terrazza; potrebbe essere la nostra ultima occasione di scambiare due chiacchiere in pace.”  
> 2\. Ho pensato che “Anthea” cambi spesso il falso nome che dà alle persone con cui Mycroft si mette in contatto, così qui si chiama Mary.  
> 3\. Avverto che non è stata riletta bene e corretta, e che l’ho scritta da esausta. Mi prenderò tempo poi per rimetterla a posto.  
> 4\. Pre-Reichenbach.  
> 5\. Sì, si può quasi leggere come una pre-Slash! :D E' che amo questa coppia e questi due personaggi, e non sono riuscita a non fare accenni (anche minimi) al pair. u_u' Bisogna anche dire che non l'ho scritta con l'intenzione di farne una pre-Slash.  
>  **N/A:** È difficile scrivere su questo fandom e rimanere IC, le frasi mi vengono tutte in inglese! Btw, visto che volevo partecipare al Sherlothon e mi ero anche iscritta ma alla fine non ero riuscita ad aiutare il team Canon in nessun modo perché non avevo scritto un’emerita cippa, ho provato a farlo adesso. Sono felice d’essere riuscita a scrivere qualcosa su Lestrade e Mycroft, finalmente.  
>    
> [](http://sherlockfest-it.livejournal.com/tag/sherlothon)

Stanno lì su quella terrazza larga e vuota a confabulare ed a passarsi carte come se stessero parlando di un incarico urgente per i servizi segreti inglesi. La terrazza appartiene ad un appartamento simile a tutti gli altri, in una zona non troppo lontana dal centro di Londra. E la casa, sebbene sia completamente vuota – ad eccezione di quel tavolo e quelle due sedie da esterno che i due stanno usando al momento – e che stia evidentemente cadendo a pezzi, avrebbe anche le potenzialità di essere un’abitazione del tutto dignitosa.  
Mycroft l’ha portato lì appena un quarto d’ora prima, prelevandolo direttamente dalla sua meritatissima pausa pranzo.  
C’è ironia nel modo in cui s’incontrano ogni volta, nella scelta dei luoghi dove avvengono i loro cosiddetti appuntamenti, e se vogliamo dirla tutta nella maniera in cui un tipo come Mycroft Holmes – praticamente il governo britannico – esprima la sua personale follia nel tenere così tanto a pedinare e controllare strenuamente il suo fratellino. Lestrade si appiglia a quest’ironia con forza, per non cadere vittima dell’assurda personalità degli Holmes. La usa per fingere di prendere con filosofia il fatto di essere in una situazione assurda in cui si ritrova a star effettivamente passando informazioni irrilevanti su Sherlock Holmes a quella preoccupata, potente ed inquietante mamma chioccia che è suo fratello maggiore.  
I colloqui abituali – che ogni volta sembrano più veri e propri _colloqui clinici_ – che ha con Mycroft non durano mai molto tempo. Evidentemente il politico ha di meglio da fare che limitarsi a spiare Sherlock, e riesce sempre a sintetizzare quel che ha da dire e da chiedergli in poche frasi, di modo che raccogliere gli aggiornamenti di Lestrade richiede davvero pochi altri minuti. Mycroft è tanto preciso da recuperare l’ispettore esattamente al momento giusto per non fargli perdere neanche un minuto di lavoro o d’impegni di famiglia. All’inizio Gregory pensava che un altro lato assurdo della questione fosse questa specie di continuo rapimento e allontanamento da casa, che potevano far pensare alla presenza di un’amante e che magari avrebbero portato altri problemi al rapporto che aveva con sua moglie, ma il problema d’inventarsi qualcosa per spiegarsi con colleghi e famiglia non si era minimamente posto. Lestrade veniva prelevato e rilasciato non un minuto prima e non un minuto dopo dell'attimo necessario, utilizzando un sistema delirante ma perfettamente efficiente. Mycroft di certo sarebbe stato l’amante ideale. O, come probabilmente era od era stato, l’agente segreto ideale. Dipendeva un po’ dai punti di vista.  
Anche quel giorno l’incontro non dura molto, ma rispetto alle volte precedenti sembra esserci una differenza.  
Mycroft appare, per la prima volta, lievemente preoccupato. E _davvero_ , in questo caso, non solo in senso generale per ogni cosa che concerni suo fratello.  
Lestrade decide di convincersi d’esserselo solo immaginato.  
Finito il suo dovere, sospira, e fa per raccogliere le sue cose ed andarsene.  
“Per oggi il rapporto è tutto qui; adesso, se non le spiace…”  
Mycroft però lo ferma. “La prego, aspetti, ispettore. Resti qui con me sulla terrazza; potrebbe essere la nostra ultima occasione di scambiare due chiacchiere in pace.”  
Lestrade si blocca sul punto, stranito, ma si risiede.  
“Non pensavo che noi due _chiacchierassimo._ ”  
“Beh, in realtà l’abbiamo fatto, tra un rapporto e l’altro” se nella frase c’è un non voluto doppio senso, Lestrade evita di pensarci su ulteriormente. “Ormai l’ho vista tante volte da poter dire di conoscerla abbastanza bene, caro ispettore, e visto che tra tutti i miei informatori sui conti di mio fratello lei è una persona che mi piace abbastanza, mi prendo la libertà di dire che abbiamo chiacchierato. È davvero sicuro di non avere altre informazioni a proposito di Sherlock?”  
“Sì, sicuro.” Risponde Lestrade, domandandosi se anche lui poteva dire di conoscere minimamente l’altro, visto che Microft era l’unico, tra i due, ad aver già dedotto, volta per volta, dove l’altro prendeva il caffè, come andava la sua situazione sentimentale, dov’era stato tutta la settimana precedente, che sport aveva provato a praticare durante l’infanzia e via dicendo.  
Mycroft pare pensieroso per un attimo, poi fa un sorriso forzato.  
“Vuole un po’ di tè? Avrà sete. Non si preoccupi, la sua pausa pranzo non è finita, ha ancora un po’ di tempo.”  
“…Come?”  
Ed una manciata di secondi dopo l’assistente di Holmes – Mary, o almeno così aveva detto di chiamarsi – appare sulla porta con un vassoio su cui sopra stavano una teiera e due tazze fumanti.  
“Com’è possibile?” si lascia sfuggire il poliziotto. La cucina di quell’appartamento abbandonato non può essere funzionante, giusto?  
“Viene dal bar di fronte.” Gli spiega Mycroft, come conoscendo i suoi pensieri, mentre prende una tazza. Lestrade si sente stupido.  
“Tornando ad argomenti più seri, signor Holmes.” Dice, dopo aver sorseggiato la sua parte di te. “Cosa intendeva prima? Intendo quando ha detto che questa potrebbe essere l’ultima volta che avremo possibilità di parlare tranquillamente.”  
Mycroft non gli risponde, ma in cambio gli fa un altro dei suoi sorrisi tirati.  
“Lei è preoccupato, non è vero?” è di nuovo Gregory a parlare, e la sua non è una domanda. “Sta succedendo qualcosa? C’entra Sherlock?”  
“Nulla che la riguardi e di cui lei debba preoccuparsi, ispettore.” Fa il politico, sempre sorridendo all’altro.  
“È solo… una sensazione.” E con questa frase Mycroft gli si rivela per la prima volta.  
“Ad ogni modo, temo che ormai il tempo a nostra disposizione sia terminato. Mary la riporterà subito in ufficio.”  
Mycroft si è preso tempo per dire questa frase, quindi Lestrade deduce che non sia stata la sua domanda scomoda a far terminare la “chiacchierata”. Finisce il suo tè, prende di nuovo le sue cose ed in un attimo è alla porta, ad osservare il profilo di Mycroft Holmes mentre è seduto su una vecchia sedia da esterni in maniera perfettamente composta, come se stesse su una delle poltrone di un club prestigioso o di un importante ufficio.  
“Arrivederci, signor Holmes.”  
“Alla prossima, ispettore.”  
Forse per quella rara e minima confidenza che per quel giorno Mycroft ha deciso di prendersi con lui, e di certo per la curiosità di sapere cos’è che potrebbe succedere a Sherlock o nel mondo che preoccupa il fratello, Lestrade sente di non aver davvero voglia di lasciare quel posto. C’è qualcosa che non gli quadra, che non può avere il dubbio di terminare così. Perché con gli Holmes almeno c’è sempre la certezza che la loro follia ti starà giornalmente attaccata per tutta la vita, giusto? E il profitto che ne ricavi – aver risolto il caso e prendertene il merito, ma anche la fortuna di assistere dal vivo ad un puro genio della deduzione che si mette in azione – vale in qualche modo la pazienza a cui hai dovuto appellarti più volte per sopportarli.  
Mycroft gli rivolge un’ultima occhiata indecifrabile, unendo le mani sulle lunghe gambe, e Gregory si volta e se ne va.  
Come promesso, una macchina nera lo aspetta di fronte all’edificio.  
Quando alza lo sguardo verso la terrazza, Mycroft e il suo tè già non ci sono più.


End file.
